Only What Comes at First Sight
by Cahaya Sidur
Summary: When the four ninja find themselves born into the four clans, they are raised from kits to warriors. They find a prophecy, by Bramblestar, about the new discovery of a new clan, one which will let the ninja go to new heights, and discover something that currently poses as a threat to the clans.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors or Ninjago.

* * *

**AN: So I'm just trying this out…may end up as a one-shot, but if inspiration hits me, I'm continuing this.**

* * *

Chapter 1:

Jay blinked blearily as he looked around. He saw a cat smiling down on him, with creamy white fur, her fur silky, ears pricked, and mouth set in a bright smile as she looked at him.

He shifted uncomfortably, looking down at himself, his eyes widening. He was a cat!

Or, more specifically, a kit!

Jay looked behind him, looking at his blue self, with his long tail. Several brown furs appeared behind his ears, and his fur was a bit silky, much like the she-cat.

He looked around, before jumping back as a kit ran for him, his eyes gleaming, all the while mewing loudly.

He turned to the she-cat again. She continued smiling. "Welcome to Riverclan, Lightningkit."

* * *

Cole blinked blearily as he woke up, his eyes widening at the tall pine trees that currently surrounded him.

He turned, to face a large dark brown she-cat, with pricked ears, and a fierce expression, though it melted as she lay eyes on him.

Cole subconsciously gulped, looking down at himself, his eyes widening. He was a kit.

He was a black cat, small in size, but he felt powerful and comfortable in these dark woods for some reason. His paws felt too big for him.

The dark brown she-cat looked down on him. "Don't worry. Welcome to Shadowclan, Earthkit."

* * *

Kai yawned as the bright rays of sun hit him, looking around for the other three, only to see nothing.

His eyes widened in panic before he saw some cats in the corner, the younger ones studying him with excitement, while the older ones looked at him with curiosity.

He looked down on himself, realising that he was lying down beside a she-cat with light blue fur and bright eyes.

Two other kits, one female and the other male based on their size, was bounding excitedly next to him.

Kai was small, though his size was slightly bulky. His ears were pricked up, his paws clumsy. Some orange fur grew on his belly, though he was mostly red.

The she-cat smiled, standing up and stretching. "You are at Thunderclan, Firekit."

* * *

Zane shook himself as he looked up. Instantly, he knew something was wrong.

The four were not with him. He was sleeping in a den, where he could see the outside, large green plains, suitable for running. And, lastly, he was a kit.

His robotic mind instantly scanned the area, and he stood up, turning around in surprise as a small wiry she-cat looked at him, beaming.

He looked down at himself. He himself was small and wiry, his fur the colour of ice, gradually fading to a light blue at his belly.

Zane blinked at the she-cat, who smiled, as if sensing his confusion.

"You are among friends, Icekit. This is Windclan."

* * *

They met at night in an abandoned home. Kai was the first to comment. "Ok, how the heck are we here as _cats_?" Jay shrugged, and both Cole and Zane also shook their head. "Oh, you've got to be kidding me. We're _stuck_ like this?"

"It would seem so." Zane answered automatically.

"Hey, are you still robot? Because we were recharging you, I think, you could power down anytime."

Zane shook his head. "I'm fully cat now. I was fine all day."

Jay nodded, his relief evident, before Cole spoke. "We _have_ to find what happened and how it works."

"We have to ask around in order to find answers."

Zane nodded, before looking up. "Then we go back and continue our training."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitsu or Warriors.

* * *

**AN: Just realised that this was the wrong chapter, sorry! And thanks to iluvninjagothenextstepgirl for pointing it out! There's a major time skip in this chapter because I'm not good with planning the training and the mentors and stuff, sorry!**

* * *

Chapter 2:  
Kai woke up early in the morning, and joined his siblings playing. Dawnkit and Redkit were laughing as they excitedly ran around, chasing one another.

He smiled as he joined them, and ignored the warning of their 'mother' to take care and not run off.

* * *

Finally. Finally. After months of careful discretion, all four were finally allowed to be apprentices.

The journey was hard, but they continued on, and soon became warriors. Cole was known around Shadowclan for his natural leading ability, and it was hinted that he might even have a chance at becoming leader of Shadowclan one day.

Jay was known as slightly eccentric, but still friendly nonetheless, yet also a bit too talkative. Lots of cats would be amused at the speed in which he talked in when under pressure, but would grow bored of it within minutes. His speed was known throughout Riverclan.

Kai was coping well as well. He had grown to be very energetic, and was hard to keep calm when he was excited. This, according to some of the warriors, was good, since it showed signs of longer endurance, and that would desperately be needed in winter.

Zane, in the meantime, was known as quiet yet obedient in Windclan. He was one of the fastest runners, quite impressive for a kit, and although he was quiet, he learnt quickly, and everything he did was perfect. In fact, he had been taken on by Kestrelflight as an apprentice.

* * *

"Finally!" Kai cheered as they gathered at the abandoned shed, where they had been meeting for the last few days. "We're warriors! At least, we finally are, and Zane can celebrate for us." The ninja of ice (now cat) still had yet to become a fully-fledged medicine cat for Windclan.

"Kai! We're not gonna stay here forever!" Cole snapped, but even he looked slightly pleased.

"You could be wrong, Cole." Zane replied. Cole turned to him, confused.

"What?"

"We have been here for months yet nothing has happened. But that doesn't mean we're staying here forever." Kai looked down, downcast. "It may be something that comes up soon." He hesitated.

"I have recently been to 'visit' Bramblestar. I don't know how, but I noticed something."

"A prophecy?" Kai asked, ears pricked. "I heard that most prophecies surround Thunderclan, like the last one. What is it?"

"A new clan must be founded, to face off dangers greater than before. There is no wrong, there is no right, only what comes at first sight. Running through the rushing waters, and finally landing next to Starclan."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Ninjago or Warriors.

* * *

**AN: In answer to Thrust warrior's question...I don't think I'm gonna have Lloyd in the story - he's a great character and all, but I don't know enough about him to actually make him a character...**

* * *

Chapter 3:

Kai hesitated, before slowly approaching the three of the former prophecy. He had to make it sound right, or they wouldn't believe him.

He walked up to the three, who didn't notice him at first, until Jayfeather greeted him. "Firestorm."

Kai walked up, trying his best not to look guilty. "Um, hi. Can we, um, talk outside?" All three looked suspiciously at Kai, but the cat looked back defiantly. "Please?"

Finally, Lionblaze budged, but he frowned. "If this is some sort of joke, you can go back to doing apprentices' chores for the next week." Kai tried to hide the relief he felt.

They followed him outside, where Kai looked around, before calling out. "Guys!" Jay was the first to appear, and all three growled at him, but Kai stopped them, his eyes pleading. "Please. He's here alone. Only one from Riverclan."

Dovewing was the first to notice his words. "Only one from _Riverclan_?"

Kai looked down, sheepish as Jay joined them. "Where's Earthpelt?" His answer came as the cat bounded down from the tree, looking at the three suspiciously but looking pretty comfortable around Jay and Kai.

"Ok, so we're all here. Where's Icewind?" A cat, small and lithe, soon came running towards them from the direction of the Windclan territory. Kai looked sheepish at the demanding gaze of all three cats.

"Um, well, Icewind noticed something a few nights ago and-"

"You've been meeting?" Lionblaze interrupted, frowning. "That's not good." Kai looked down, but Cole defended him.

"This is important."

"How?" Jayfeather demanded, irritated.

Zane then spoke slowly. "I don't know how, but somehow I saw Bramblestar in my sleep one night. He was talking to someone, and the cat said something: A new clan must be founded, only to face off dangers. There is no wrong, there is no right, only what comes at first sight. Running through the rushing waters, and finally landing next to Starclan."

All three were silent for a moment before Lionblaze spoke. "Jayfeather, have you been-?"

Jayfeather shook his head. "No. I don't know about this. I'll go and check up on it." He glared at the three warriors. "Come back when the moon up, and then we will talk again." The other three nodded, not in the least fazed by him, before they all bounded off in different directions.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitsu or Warriors.

* * *

**AN: My god, I was so surprised at the feedback this story got. Thank you so much!  
**

**LOLkittensrcute: Thank you SO much for the review, I really appreciated that. I'm not that familiar with the Serpentine, so I might add them - surprised I never thought of it before. And thanks for the ideas - I have a feeling I might use it soon.**

**Maple Leaf: Thanks for the review! And I have to say, I'm really surprised that I never thought of that. I should use that idea. Thanks!**

**And, BIG thanks to Arya Scarlett 14 and oakpool OC for reviewing! :) This chapter's kinda short, but I'll be posting the next chapter soon if anyone's still reading.  
**

* * *

Chapter 4:  
Jayfeather lay down in the medicine den and closed his eyes. If he was right, Bramblestar had come back from patrol not too long ago. If he estimated the time that it took Bramblestar to speak with Squirreltail and then eat…Bramblestar should be asleep by now.

He opened his eyes and let out a small smile upon seeing that he was indeed in Bramblestar's dream. Jayfeather turned to the right, and his eyes widened upon noticing Bramblestar was talking with another cat with a flame-coloured pelt, which Jayfeather recognised was Firestar.

Jayfeather immediately ducked behind some shrubbery. Firestar's eyes briefly flicked to him, but then turned back to Bramblestar.

Firestar was speaking again. "Find them, Bramblestar. Find them."

"Find who?" Bramblestar asked, sounding frustrated. "I don't know who."

Jayfeather frowned when he realised that he had come a bit too late. The dream was fading away, leaving Bramblestar there. Jayfeather got ready to leave - this was a bit of useful information - that meant that Icewind was right when he mentioned that they had to find a new clan.

However, the Thunderclan medicine cat turned once more when he heard Firestar's voice again. "A new clan must be founded, only to face off dangers. There is no wrong, there is no right, only what comes at first sight. Running through the rushing waters, and finally landing next to Starclan."

Before Jayfeather woke up, he had only one thought - _how did Icewind know about this?_

* * *

As promised, all of the gathered that night in the abandoned shed, where Jayfeather revealed he had indeed walked Bramblestar's dream. "Icewind's telling the truth."

"But why would he get a vision like that?" Dovewing questioned, head tilted. Lionblaze shrugged.

"I don't know."

They looked at the four new warriors, who looked back. Only Cole and Zane did not flinch from their gazes. "Then what do we do now?" Jay asked.

Dovewing frowned. "We must tell the Clan leaders."

"What?" Cole interrupted. "That we've been poking around in Bramblestar's dreams? That wouldn't work." Dovewing scowled at him, but spoke anyway.

"We have to tell someone."

"If we can make sense of this." Kai muttered.

"I don't think that's too hard." Zane said, and all turned to him. "Running through the rushing waters? That sounds like the Tribe of Rushing Water."

"That is a good point." Lionblaze pointed out. "And that's probably our best bet so far."

"And how do you propose we get there? If we just leave, then we would be thought dead."

"We tell Squirreltail." Dovewing suggested. "She could help us. And Leafpool as well. If we can get them to listen, maybe we can convince them to go to Bramblestar."

Zane hesitated. "Should we also tell our clan leaders? Or deputies?"

Jayfeather nodded. "For now, just tell them to meet here at night. All of you will be coming as well, so don't be surprised." All of them nodded. "Meet back here in 3 days."


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Ninjago or Warriors.

* * *

**AN: And here's the next chapter! Sorry if it's short, but I'll definitely post the next chapter within the next month! Big thanks to iluvninjagoTNSBFWgirl (and thanks for helping me realise the mistake in posting the chapters!) and PyroGirl86 for reviewing!**

* * *

Chapter 5:  
It had proved easy to convince the three of the former prophecy to come with them. But clan leaders? Or deputies? That was hard. It took ages of persuading to convince Squirrelflight to listen to them, more so for Squirrelflight to Bramblestar, and even more so for Cole to convince the Shadowclan leader, Nightstar, to come with him.

To be fair, Windclan was probably the easiest to convince, since Zane had Ashstar's complete trust, while Jay also didn't have much of a problem, since Mistystar was suspicious, and wanted to know what was going on.

They soon, though the due date had been extended to a full moon because of Thunderclan and Shadowclan's stubbornness, met up once again.

"And what do you want?" Nightstar scowled at Bramblestar and Mistystar, who both shook their heads, puzzled, looking at the six warriors who had come with them.

"Where's Icewind?" Lionblaze looked around.

"Windclan cats. Always late." Nightstar grumbled again, but looked up as the two Windclan cats came running down from the direction of the grassy fields, like the last time, with Ashstar leading in the front. "Ashstar. What might be the reason of your lateness?"

The Windclan leader frowned at him. "I was requested here. Now, what is it that you want to say? A prophecy?"

Bramblestar shifted slightly, looking a bit awkward, but Jayfeather saved him from any speech he needed to say. "There was a prophecy given by Starclan."

"And?" Nightstar asked impatiently.

"Patience, Nightstar." Mistystar chided the Shadowclan cat. Nightstar fell silent, though he still glared daggers at the Riverclan leader. "What is the prophecy?"

" A new clan must be founded, only to face off dangers. There is no wrong, there is no right, only what comes at first sight. Running through the rushing waters, and finally landing next to Starclan."


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Ninjago or Warriors.

* * *

**AN: And here's the next chapter, hope you enjoy!  
**

* * *

Chapter 6:  
"A new clan?" Nightstar asked with disbelief. "Here? There are only four clans, and there will only ever be four clans."

"But if Starclan has ordered another clan, we must act upon it." Mistystar said, frowning as well.

But it was Ashstar which noticed the meaning of the prophecy before any of the seven cats could try and share it. "Running through the rushing waters? That sounds like the Tribe of Rushing Water."

"Exactly." Jayfeather confirmed, nodding. "We think that the clan must be made somewhere the Tribe of Rushing Water. That is why we are asking for your permission. To go to the Tribe of Rushing Water."

"All of you?" Bramblestar asked, surprised.

"Yes." Lionblaze nodded. "All of us, and possibly no one else." Mistystar was already nodding in agreement.

"I'm sure that Lightningflash would be able to go." Ashstar nodded as well.

"Yes. And Icewind as well."

Bramblestar nodded. "I trust you four. Do not disappoint me." Nightstar was hesitating, though, and Ashstar turned to him, eyebrow raised.

"Nightstar?"

"I still do not trust the Thunderclan cats completely. Why should there be four of them and one from each other clan?"

Mistystar sighed, irritated, before Ashstar interrupted. "Then you can have another warrior from Shadowclan. It is fair for Thunderclan to have more cats since the prophecy was, technically, given to Thunderclan to Bramblestar." Bramblestar gave her a grateful look, one which she replied with a nod.

The Riverclan leader was also starting to look uncomfortable. "I am not sure about that either."

"Please." Ashstar sighed. "Fine. Two warriors from Shadowclan and Riverclan. Icewind will go in place for Windclan."

"You trust us?" Nightstar asked, a sneer in his voice.

"No." Ashstar's eyes were looking at him. "But I trust his judgement and his skills, unlike you with your warrior." Bramblestar interrupted what would have originally been an awkward silence.

"Very well. We will split up, and meet back here in three days."

This was acknowledged by all four clans. The Shadowclan cats soon disappeared as night fell, while the Riverclan leader looked at them, nodded, and then went off.

Ashstar was more friendly. "I hope that the prophecy will not pose a threat to the clans."

Bramblestar was quick to assure her. "If it takes place around the Tribe of Rushing Water, it will be them that will pray for this." Ashstar dipped her head to him, and she, along with Icewind, ran off, their tails streaming out as they disappeared into the horizon.

"Well, they were friendly." Dovewing grumbled.

Bramblestar was still observing the horizon. "And right now, Windclan as one of our strongest allies will help us."


End file.
